Finnick's heart
by Lily.May19
Summary: What if there was someone else instead of Annie? What if they went into the quell Finnick?


**Ok so in my version Annie doesnt exist, instead there is my OC Lily Rea, I imagine her looking like the actress Lily Collins.**

 **She won the 69th games at 15 and finnick was 18. In my mind finnick turns 18. They got together when finnick was 16 and lily 13 . (btw if u think age gap to big let me know, its only three yrs plus in my story they were friends since childhood.) Hopes makes sense xx**

* * *

 _Just before the annoncement for the quater quell, Finnick POV_

I walked along the beach feeling the sand beneath my feet, i had returned last night from the capitol at around 3, after having to entertain another of snow's clients theat particular client was so...just...I needed to see Lily so i rushed home. Lily was asleep when i came home, she would always try to wait up for me but never could, she was asleep on the couch when i came in. I went to stroke her face to see if she would waken but as soon as i put my hand beside her face I noticed a smudge of blue lipstick on my wrist from the client. I was so tired from the client and had been so eager to leave the capitol I hadnt showered.

I was filthy.

I coouldnt touch her like this.

I took one look at her sleeping form before quitely making my way upstairs to shower. I had showered for two hours trying to wash all trace of the capitol of me but then i heard Lily screaming, I spent the rest of the night trying to keep her sleep peacfull. I fell asleep at around 9 in the morning and when i woke it was 5 in the afternoon and Lily wasnt in my arms. My heart immediately started beating faster but i calmed down when I saw a note on the beside saying she and Mags were at the beach and thus how i ended there.

I was walking towards her and mags sitting threading shells together, I stopped for a minute and stood there watching my angel. She was sitting cross-legged facing the sea, her hair was in its usally curly locks trailing down to the bottom of back, her hair looked like a dark brown to everyone else but i knew that in the summer the sun bleaches blonde highlights that fade but never leave, her hair has a permament red tinge that shows when the sun shines on it. She had on an oversized knitted white jumper which i relised was mine and a flowy pink skirt, battered old tennis shoes sat beside her. She was smiling. The sight lifted my heart, creating these neclaces and bracelets always calmed her down, the one she was currently making was from shards of mussels shells( in my mind its what he wares in the capitol for the chariot thing and interview). I lifted my hand rub the necklace she gave me before she went into the games , it was a carving of a sliced spiral shell out of brown stone, the pendant hangs from an intricately braided blue thread, she said it was so that i could have a piece of her forever, she didnt believe she would make it out, but i never stopped hoping. Mags noticed me first, she was sitting on a old chair beside Lily watching her protectively, Mags viewed her as her own daughter and looked after her when i was away. Mags let Lily think that Lily was looking after her and she needed her, but the main reason was that Mags knew i would be less worried about Lily when she was with her. Mags smiled at me before leaning and whispering in Lily's ear, as soon as she did Lils head snapped up in my direction, the smile she had on before was nothing compared to now, her entire face lit up and she scrambled to her feet before racing towards me. I braced myself before her tiny form collided with me, her legs wrapped my waist, her arms snaked around my neck and she pressed her face into my neck,'Im so glad you're home' her velvet voice whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around her back holding her as tight as possible to me while i buried my head in her hair. I inhaled her hevenly scent, coconut shampoo and an underlaying tone of honeysuckle and orchids, and i felt home with her in my arms.

She removed her face from my neck and looked at me, worry etched her face and i drank in the sight of her beautiful face, I stared into her eyes that captivated me. They were a deep blue that reminded me of the oceacn, joy swam in them but worry as well. 'Im fine love' i whipser to her gently before pressing my forehead to hers . I leaned in and brushed my lips againts her, she brought her hands round my face before pulling my lips back to hers, i grinned against her mouth before i deepened the kiss. It was gentle and filled me with warmth and yearning for more, unlike the kisses from the capitol women. I slowly lowered her back onto her feet but keeping my arm around her waist we walked back towards Mags. I leant down and kissed Mags cheeck, she smiled at me asking me silently if i realy was okay, i gave a slight shake letting her know i was struggling at the minute but i couldnt let Lily know at the moment, she had had a rough night.

'What you making beautiful?' i ask her as i settle behind her so she is sitting between my legs with her back leaning on my chest,'Im making you a necklace' she says smling up at me, i smlie back and kiss her temple reaching around her to lift up and expect it. 'I got the empty mussel shells of lucas, i broke them and me and mags have been sanding them down to look like coral, i'll have it finished in a couple of minutes...Do you like it?' I smiled down at her,'I love it' i answered her face beamed with childlike joy, it was good to see that in her eyes, the games robbed her of her innoncence and youth and any sliver of it i got was precious.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

We in my flowers house, Presidents snow's speech was coming on any minute now. I was standing leaning agains the door, Lily was curled up against Mags side with Mags stroking her hair. The two of them were my family. Lils family dotted around the room. Her father and mother was there along with her three older brothers(I imagine the ators from the stark family on GOT, ned stark as the da, catelyn as the mum, and jon, robb and theon). My family wasn't there. My mum died when i was little, i had no siblings but when i won the games and refused to be a prositute for Snow, he killed my Father. He had threatened Lily and Mags knowing i was close to them. I became his prositute but i after a while i got cocky and didnt satisfy one of my-his clients. That year Lily was reaped. Although her family didnt voice it i knew they blamed me for Lily getting reaped and they should. The games destroyed her, almost anything will set her off and trying to get a real smile from her is difficult but she is getting better, slowly but she is.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' Snows booming voice filled the room 'This is the 75th year of the Hunger Games. And it was written in the charter of the Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against The Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance. And now on this, the 75th anniversary of the defeat of the rebellion, as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell Games, The male and female Tributes are to be reaped form the existiong pool of victors-'

A anguished scream ripped through the air, Lily started thrashing about. The news she could go back in caused her to get locked away in her memories. Her father and mother ran over and tried to calm her down by talking to her and gently hold her down but me and Mags knew that wouldnt work. I ran over, and took Mags place on the couch as she stood up and pulled Lily's parents away. I reached over and placed Lily on my lap, I wrapped my left arm around her back and reached forward and grabbed her wrists in my left hand, i held them to her chest. My other arm wrapped around her crossing her front and then i locked my arms together locking her effectively in a sort of cage. She continued screaming bought she couldnt move. I pressed my head against hers and started whipsering, so that only me and her would her what was being said. ' Lily love...babe...You're not there...You're here in my arms...You're safe...I need you to come bck...please...I need you'

Her family watched on helplessly, they knew they could never fully understand what she went through, it stung that when this happened to Lily only mags and I could pull her out of it. It angered her brothers that their little sister wouldnt respond to them most of the time, Lily had shut everyone but me and Mags out at the start and was still struggling opening up to her family.

Eventually she calmed down,i slowly let go her wrists and cupped her face, tears were silently streaming down her face, one look in her eyes and i knew what she needed. I slipped one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. I stood up with Lily in my arms, I could out of the corner of my eye her brothers shifting slightly angry that they couldnt comfort her. I walked past them all not paying any attention to them...my only thoughts were of Lily.

* * *

 _couple of hours later..._

I was lying on my love's bed. She had cried herself to sleep, she was lying ontop of me, her head on my chest. I stroked her head and my other hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. Mags was sitting beside me, staring at Lily sadly. 'I cant-cant lose her mags, i wouldnt be able to go on witout her, what am i going to do?' I asked helplessly, my voice was broken and scared. Mags looked at me sympathetically, she reached out and touched my soulmates head while shaking her head , she then pointed at her and nodded.'You'll volunteer?'She nodded, there was only three female victors, Amy was the other victor but she was a recluse, i hoped she would be picked. I did feel guilty but i didnt want to lose my family, i would find it hard if i lost Mags but it would bearable and over time i could deal with it but...a world without Lily wasnt a world worth living in. She was everything to me, the only reason why i continued living was because of her. I could deal with what i did in the capitol as it kept her safe and i made a deal with snow so that Lily wouldnt have to sell herself. I would've went mad if she was handed around capitol men, i would've killed everyone who touched her

She wouldnt go back in that areana.

* * *

 _District 4 Reaping_

I stood along side the other 3 male victors, there was four of us in total. I only had eyes for Lily, she looked beautiful, her stylist wasnt that bad, his name was Dono (matt boomer from ahs hotel but instead of all black, colours) He had dressed her in a simple blue dress with blue pumps and a long white cardigan. Her hair was in fishtail plait, her makeup was simple, just pale peach lips and some gold shimmer on her eyes. Mags was holding her hand, I caught her eye and smiled at her, she smiled back and took a deep breath.

Our escort coughed into the mic grabbing everyones attention, her name was Gaga, she wasnt bad either, she was in a relationship with dono and therefore never asked for my company, her friends did though. Her usall smirk was gone, her hair usally a bright yellow was now pale blonde and down in her curls and instead of wearing one of her crazy outfits she was wearing a simple blue jumpsuit and blue gloves. It was her way of saying' i am with district 4'

'Before we select this years tributes, I have an announcement to make. This year, the name that is reaped from the pool will be the tribute that competes in this year games. No vounteers will be accepted ( in 12 peeta was reaped)'

 **NO.** Was my only thought. If snow introduced this rule then that meant that Lily would diffenetly be reaped. I looked at Lily but she was staring at the round trying to keep in one piece she didnt realise what this meant but Mags did, she looked at me with heartbreak.

'As per usall, lets have the gents first.' Gaga walked towards the males bowl and lifted out a slip. 'This years male tribute from district 4 is...Finnick odair' Everyone clapped polietly, i wasnt surprised that i was reaped, i walked and took my place smiling at everyone as i did.

'And now for the ladies' As gaga reached into the bowl all i could think was please by some miracle let it be mags or amy, let only the idea of Lily being picked be enough torment, that snow would have me endure. But i knew it wouldnt. 'And this years femae tribute from district 4 is...Lily Rea' With those words my entire world came crashing down.

I looked at Lily but she was in shock she whipped her head around widly begging for someone to come save her, but no one could, all you could hear was her mothers anguished screams, everyone felt sorry for the poor mad girl. Two peacekeepers came up and shoved her forward, and a felt an intense wave of anger. I walked quickly towards her, as soon as my hand touched her elbow, she calmed down. Her painfully beautiful big eyes stared up at me lost, I guided her towards the podium where the tributes stand. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her head,' Just hold on for another minute love' I whipered, it was the first time i had shown public affecton for her infront of the capitol.

' This years tributes Finnick Odair and Lily Rea!' Gaga's voiced sang out, no one clapped, but instead there looked on with sorrow. I turned to face the crowd keeping my arm around Lily. I looked down at her and she nodded her head. I retracted my arm and at the same time we raised our right hand, using our small finger we drew a circle over our hearts before placing our hand firmly over our hearts. Then we raise our left fist clenched in the air. In distrit 12 they have the three fingered salute, we have this. It shows solidarity to our district, everyone mimics our actions and i know Snow will not be happy with this but what more can he do. As soon as the peacekeepers see what is happening they rush us of stage towards the trains.

...

 _I_ sat resting my back agianst the head board watching my flower sleep, she was curled up into my side with her hand on my chest clutching my shirt,she looked so peacefull but i knew it woudnt last, soon the nightmares would come. I felt so useless we were on the train on the way to the capital to compete in the games again. I remeber watching snow tells us that the tributes would be reaped from the exisiting victors and i knew we both would be going back in, snow hates us to much. Mags said she was going to volunteer for lils but a new rule was announced that unless the tribute said the exact words 'i volunteer' it would not count, mags had lost her voice so when lils name was called she coudnt do anything. It was all my fault, i knew having a realtionship would make her a target but as long as i kept pleasing my clients and she kept pleasing her's Snow left us only but i guess he had had enough

I was so wrapped up in my memories i didnt notice the pain showing on lily's face before she started to scream, i quickly grabbed her arms, i tried to wake her up but unless i get her awake before she starts screaming it takes a good five minutes to wake her up. Eventually her eyes fluttered opened, she sat up on the edge of the bed but sat staring unfocused at the wall, i walked round to the side of the bed and kneeled down infront of her. I lifted her arms and placed them around my neck , they hung losely there,she was still locked away in her mind. I cupped her face with both of my hands and rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs,'C'mon baby, come back to me...I need you'i said helplessly to her, her eyes remained glazed over, i pressed my head against hers and whispered sweet nothings to her, eventually her hands tightened round my neck and i enevolped her in a hug. I pulled back and looked into those hazel eyes i feel in love with, no words were needed , we simply stared at each other. She climbed backed into the bed and under the covers, i layed down beside her and opened my arms, she gratefully came into them. We just lay there, my arms wrapped around her protectively,our legs entertwined and her head tucked under mine. She slowly drifted of to sleep.

Both of us wouldnt make it out alive, i wouldnt let her die but if i was killed her fragile mind would shatter. She often explaind her mind was like a piece of porclien, it was broke during the games, but i put it back togther again. She said i was the glue and that if i ever left the porclien would break again and never be put back together. She was my porclien doll.

When she was reaped I was so angry that we did district 4's version of the three fingered salute, i knew it would cause serious trouble. I all but assured her death in that areana

I just didnt know what to do.

* * *

 **Hope you like ;)**


End file.
